Why must it be a dream Or is it?
by tincieears
Summary: When starts to dream of monsters and murderers she thought it was just a nightmare. Soon enough her life gets turned upside down and now she's not too sure whether she can handle everything by herself. She is given a choice, live with her nightmares or with her own heart of rage. (Creepypasta fanfiction)
1. Ch:1 (REDONE)

(your P.O.V)

It's cold..and dark. I pull my dark blue jacket closer to me, that is if it can get any closer. I fall forward to my knees, the cold finally chilling me too my bones.'Really?' I think to myself, 'The one night I look for them, and they're not here.' By now my entire body feels frozen, like even the short drop to the floor from my knees will cause me to shatter like glass. I try and hug myself to stay warm the white mist emerging from my mouth making it hard to see around the already foggy and snow covered forest.

I wake with a jolt only to see my sister Anne standing at the door leaning on the dark wooden frame.  
''Another dream?'' she asks quietly,  
''Yeah'' I reply rubbing my eyes. The dreams started when I was little, just after my father was taken to prison. They were... strange to say the least, the people, the monsters in them. They were killers. They were evil. My skin crawled every time I heard them laugh or speak. It confused me as to why I had them. I groan angrily, I hate being confused and these dreams aren't helping.  
''Come on you, we have to get to school.'' School...hooray. A place where you get bullied by kids then yelled at by teachers...It's hell on earth. Everyone thinks that, everyone but Anne, she's a teachers pet. I love my sister, she's good at everything and she barely ever tries! Although I have always been better at playing the piano and singing.

''Fine, let me get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs''. I say finally dragging myself out of bed. Anyone who sees me and Anne never believes we are sisters. Even I find it hard to believe, she's the typical pretty sporty girl, blonde curly hair that's always tied back and striking blue eyes. She is always wearing bright colours, skirts, dresses and shorts. Then there's me. I'd love to wear that stuff but it doesn't really suit my short dark brown hair and green eyes. I slip on a white vest top and a plaid button up t-shirt but kept it unbuttoned, I paired it with my black skinny jeans and my red converse. I head downstairs to see Anne and my mother in the kitchen making breakfast.  
''Good morning'' my mother smiles warmly at me.  
''Morning'' I reply returning her smile.  
''So would you like me to drive you to school today?'' She asks setting down a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. I nodded while gulping down the mouthwatering food. Anne turned on the small TV that was sat on the side, it showed a news broadcast of a car crash. I signed in annoyance, the crash wasn't too far from where we lived. I pull out my phone from my pocket and text my friend Jamie, asking her if she wanted me to meet her instead.

''Huh...never mind'' Mom said cleaning up her plate. I finish up my breakfast and grab my bag, walking out the door past Anne.  
''Hey where you going?'' she asks.  
''I promised Jamie i would meet her and the others at school and now that we can't get a lift I'm going to go now'' I reply turning my head to look back at her. I quite like walking to school alone, I can listen to my music without being disturbed. I pull out my phone again, placing the earbuds in each ear before turning on my music and continuing on my way. That's when I started to get a bad feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start the story I would like to say I'm sorry for the previous chapter being short I'll make this one longer.

( your P.O.V)

I was about 10 minutes away when I felt like I was being watched. I paused hoping the feeling would pass, no such luck. I looked around the area looking for something out of the ordinary. Everything looked fine, no cars were going past, obviously from the car crash. nobody was on the streets either. So why do i feel this way? I was starting to very uncomfortable. So I ran the rest of the way. I'd rather be early to school than raped or killed.

(? P.O.V)

It was her, I could tell. she's just how nightmare (my oc) described. huh. I would of thought she would be harder to scare. By the look on her face I scared her quite a bit...pathetic. I don't see why nightmare is interested in her. ''let's go smile. She's not worth it'' I say to my killer friend.

(your P.O.V)

I get to the school gates panting and out of breath. '' hey ~~~~~'' I looked up to see Jamie and the other looking down at me, trying not to laugh at my bright red face. ''What happened to you?'' Mike asks. Mike is one of my few friends, Mike has long blonde hair that sweeps to the side with bright blue eyes. Then there's Jamie, she's got long dark red/Brown hair and brown eyes. And finally Sky, a black haired girl with blue eyes. ''uuummm'' I didn't know how to reply. I mean what would I tell them? Luckily (if you could say that) I didn't have the chance to answer before Tamzin and Billy walked over. ''Hey emos'' Billy smirked while Tamzin laughed. ''yeah whatever'' Sky rolled her eyes at the two pink lollipops. No I'm not kidding they look like those pink swirly lollipops. ''what do you want sluts?'' Mike asks frowning. ''We wanted to see what you freaks are doing over here! I'm surprised your not smoking'' Tamzin chuckled.

(Nightmares P.O.V)

Hhhmmmm seems like ~~~~~ needs to learn to stand up for herself...I was pulled from my thoughts as Jeff and Smile walked through the front door. ''I thought you said you were going on an early morning killing? Whats wrong, kids dint find you scary anymore? I cant say I'm surprised.'' I say smiling, I always know how to piss him off. Jeff glares back at me with his unblinking eyes. ''No, turns out my victim was a idiot who seemed scared before i even did anything!'' He seethed, stomping out the door. Smile chuckled as he transformed into his human form. I turned to stare at him angrily, he caught sight of my glare and stopped laughing instantly both his ears and tail dropping. ''uuuhhhh w-whats wrong?'' he stutters. My eyes narrow as i answer his question, ''Jeff's victim, it was ~~~~~ wasn't it?'' I can see Smiles eyes widen ever so slightly. ''Maybe'' he answers quickly, i knew it! you see I have been a creepypasta for some time now so I know, if me or slendy become interested in a human enough to make them a pasta, Jeff gets jealous. He doesn't like having only a small amount of attention. So he'll kill the human. That's why i chose ~~~~ she gets scared quite easily. But I can sense the potential within her. I'll change her though, make her fearless, maybe even ask slendy if she can be my proxy. I killed my last one... I know what your thinking, 'aren't creepypastas immortal?' yes, yes we are BUT the only thing that can kill us is other creepypastas... I guess that's why slenderman doesn't like us fighting each other.

(back to~~~~~'s P.O.V)

I stood behind Sky, Jamie and Mike as they argued with Tamzin and Billy who's little gang (eg slutty girls and pervy guys who are a pain in the ass) had joined them, along with nearly the entire school who were by now chanting ''FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!''. I was getting nervous, and i'm too scared to do anything, so I just stare at my feet until i'm pushed back by Tamzin. ''Come on bitch, or are you too scared!'' she laughs as I reach back and catch myself on the school gates. When I didn't answer she began to laugh more ''you are scared!''. Most of the other students laughed as well. That was until I did something I thought I would never have the courage to do...I punched her. It seemed just before I did punch her that through out my entire body I felt something i have never felt before. Rage. Rage for not dealing with Tamzin, Billy and there group earlier. I felt every ones eyes on me, and for once i wasn't embarrassed or blushing. Because of that one feeling I decided to finally stand my ground. Most of Tamzins group seemed very unsettled, well i wouldn't blame them the quietest and shyest girl in school just punched the most bitchy.


	3. Nightmares story

Hey everyone. I just wanted to add this in incase you were wondering who Nightmare was. She's an oc that I created so I thought I would post her story here for you guys to read!

Nightmares story:

It was June 11 1993 when she was born. We never gave her a name so the other scientists and I called her experiment N or Nightmare. Nightmare wasn't my child but I treated her like it. The reason we called her Nightmare was because we were going to see if two people could communicate to each other in their dreams or nightmares. She was such a innocent, fun child. We had to observe her for a few years to make sure she had no diseases or brain problems. Then when she was 12 we found no signs of any problems so we began to experiment. She would gladly come up to the lab where she was put to sleep, then the tests began. But mistakes do happen. During one if the operations when she was 15 she awoke. She thrashed around trying to escape causing the tray holding the tools next to her to fall, and a sharp scalpel to slice across her nose. I was called up into the lab to calm her while the others cleaned her wound, it was a deep cut so it did leave a scar. When I took her back to her room she told me something that broke my heart. ''Natasha, I want you to be there every time I'm experimented on. Okay? Because if I wake up then die I want my best friend to be the last person I see.'' I couldn't believe what I had just heard. This young girl would die happily if I was the last one she saw! I couldn't move or even reply to what she said. But instead of waiting for one Nightmare just went over and laid down on her bed. I walked over to her slowly and kissed her forehead telling her I'd see her tomorrow then walked out and shut the door. The next morning I found her in her room playing with a black leather glove that had 3 small metal boxes on it were three of her knuckles would be (your knuckles under your three middle fingers). She turned to me looking excited. ''Look now I can protect myself!'' she smiled pulling the glove on her right hand. When she was younger, to make her not want to leave the labs I told her storys about how young women were killed and hurt.''Um what can it do?'' I asked, I was quite proud of her, she was always telling me she wanted to invent things. And now she has. She didn't say anything just press down on the back of her hand, as soon as she let go three giant sword like blades shot out from the metal squares. I stood still frozen. The only way she could protect herself using...THAT would be to kill the person attacking her...would she really hurt anyone though? She retracted the blades as another scientist walked through the door asking for us to join him in the lab hoping that this will be the final operation until we reach our goal. Nightmare seemed happy by this, I didn't know if it was because if she hated being operated on or if she could gain the ability to calm people down while in their dreams. We reached the lab and were greeted by the surgeons. ''Hello Nightmare, are you ready? This maybe it!'' The man said excitedly, ''okay Natasha, we'll need your help with this one.'' He continued. '' Me...What can I do?'' I asked puzzled. ''Well we need to see if we can connect your brains together, so we'll take a small part of your brain and a small part of nightmares and switch them. Then you two should be able to contact each other while in a dream state.'' I began to get scared, take a apart of my brain? WAIT! What if Nightmare dies! Before I could protest i was put on a table and knocked out. the last thing i remember is seeing them begin to cut into Nightmares skull. The nightmare I had was horrible. All I saw was Nightmare...dying over and over. Then I heard her talk, ''Natasha, can you hear me?'' It worked. The experiment worked! ''Yes, Nightmare I can hear you!'' I reply happily. Suddenly i am woken up before i can say anything else. But it's weird I can't control my body yet it's moving. Then I catch something in the corner of my eye that makes me want to be sick. I saw myself...lying on the table just like before with a long scar with stitches running up the middle of my face. But how? How can I look at myself without a mirror? The surgeon that spoke to me before came up to me and spoke. ''Nightmare...I'm sorry. Natasha died, I know how much she meant to you.'' Wait. Did he call me Nightmare? My (or Nightmares) legs and arms move on there own as I run and grasp hold of myself into a hug. I hear Nightmare speak, ''Natasha, please come back. Don't leave me you're all I have'' I've worked it out. The piece of my brain that was put into Nightmares must still work, so I can see and hear everything she does. All of a sudden Nightmare turns runs at the surgeon and using the spiked glove slashes at his stomach. He falls back screaming, other surgeons and scientists run in to see the man lying on the ground almost cut in half. ''You're scientists. You should know how to save someones life!'' She yells as she claws and stabs at them. Soon there's a giant pool of blood and dead bodies scattered across the floor, ''I know you're in there Natasha, I know you can hear me and saw what I did. But don't be scared, I did it so you could be safe and also to avenge you.'' And with that she leaves the building and runs to the woods. Every night since I was forced to watch her kill innocent people then tell me shejust wants me to be safe. And after every kill she uses the victims blood to spell out on the walls:

I am your worst NIGHTMARE!

By the way if you try looking for my story on wattpad you wont find it, i've changed the name to 'Dreams or reality?' Here's a link:

story/14533242-dreams-or-reality


	4. detention

Hey guys! I want to thank anyone who read the A/N 1 because it helps you understand this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Nightmares P.O.V)

Ha! The look on Tamzins face when ~~~~ punched her, PRICELESS! You are probably wondering how I know what happened, you see I have an ability that allows me to connect with a person while they sleep. The connection breaks when I kill the victim, but I'm not going to kill ~~~~. So the connection allows me to see everything she does. And the punch...You could say I helped her with that. ''What did you do?'' Smile asked me once he noticed the evil smirk on my lips. ''Well if Jeff found ~~~~ boring, I guess I've just made things a little more interesting!'' ''whatever'' he said casually walking out the door, as I returned to watching the events of ~~~~'s life unfold.

(Your P. O.V)

Everyone was silent, until Tamzin broke it. ''W-what the hell! I was only kidding'' She had tears threatening to spill over her eyelids. ''Kidding, You were kidding! YOU'VE PICKED ON ME AND MY FRIENDS NEARLY EVERYDAY FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS! HOW THE FUCK IS THAT KIDDING!'' I yelled, I couldn't help it. The amount of times Sky, Jamie, Mike or even myself cut just to try and get rid of the pain these asses have caused us is to many for her to only of been 'kidding'. Everybody, even my friends stood in shock. I never raised my voice or used profanity. If I'm honest I've even scared myself but I can't let it show. I've finally stood up for my friends and myself and the feeling is amazing! Like knowing nobody will or can hurt you. But...this isn't me, there is no way I could do this on my own. Just then a teacher ran out and helped Tamzin up. ''What is going on here?'' She bellowed. ''~~~~, s-she hit me!'' Tamzin said letting the tears slip. The teacher made her move her hand where her once clean nose was now a bloody mess. ''~~~~, meet me in my room after school.'' She turned to me scowling. I sighed angrily ''yes miss.'' After she left with Tamzin and her group everyone ran and surrounded me. Mike was the first to say something, ''~~~~ that was awesome!'' Everyone soon began to compliment and congratulate me. ''She got what she deserved.'' And ''amazing punch!'' The first bell then rang letting me know it was time to head to maths. Great time for torture. As I entered the class the people who witnessed the 'fight' began to clap and cheer. And I once again I felt embarrassed. 'Huh guess the confidence wore off' I thought to myself as I threw down my (f/c) bag and sat in my seat. About half way through the lesson Tamzin walked in, I couldn't keep the smile from my face ad she tried to keep her distance from me. I guess I'm not going to get picked on anytime soon, hooray for me! At lunch I sat with Sky, Jamie and Mike in the usual place, under a large tree. When I sat down I was pulled into a hug by the three. ''Okay answers. Now!'' Sky said looking into my (e/c) eyes. ''Yeah! You're like the shyest girl in the world.'' Mike laughed. ''Not to mention probably the weakest!'' Jamie giggled until her eyes went wide. ''Wait, your not on steroids are you!'' It wad my turn to laugh this time. They all looked at me seriously. I stopped laughing when I caught their gaze, ''guys. That was the first time I even swore do you re-'' ''You did what!'' My head shot round to find Anne standing behind me with a hand over her mouth. ''No wait Anne I can explain.'' After spending 10 minutes telling Anne about the incident she threw her arms around me. ''Aw I'm SO proud of you sis! You finally stood up for yourself.'' Oh no she's in mother mode! ''Although I don't approve of you hitting her but it's in the past now'' ''uh about that I'm going to be home an hour late today'' I say scratching the back of my head nervously. ''You got detention...Didn't you?'' Anne asked sadly. I've never had detention, I've always been a well behaved child, the shyness helped with that. ''Yeah'' I reply looking at my feet. Without saying anything she leaves, so I sit down with the others. ''Don't worry ~~~~, I have detention too!'' Mike said with a goofy grin on his face. ''WHAT!'' We (Sky, Jamie and me) all say in unison. ''Yeah in the middle of art I was painting and 'accidentally' got some in Billy's hair'' his smile turned evil as he finished his sentence. We all laughed at the thought but were interrupted by the bell.

(time skip to detention)

Me and Mike walked quietly into Maths room 7 (where detention was being held) to see Miss Smith inside waiting for us. There wasn't a lot of people inside about 9 including us. ''Mike sit here please'' Miss Smith said pointing to a seat in the front row. ''And ~~~~ sit here.'' This time she pointed at a seat in the 3rd row. I sat down and waited for detention to begin. After 10 minutes a small piece of folded paper landed on my desk. I opened the note to see 'how are you enjoying your first detention?' I looked around to see a boy my age with long shaggy brown hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen staring back at me, I instantly recognized him as Anthony. He's in my science class, when I was younger I had a huge crush on him. Talking to him or even him looking at me is enough to make me blush. I shook my head to signal no, he seemed to smile them scribbled something down on another note. This one said 'Don't worry you get used to it. :)' I had to stop myself from giggling like I schoolgirl at the thought of an old crush talking to me like we were best friends! We spent the rest of detention sending each other notes, so when we could leave I was torn between feeling sad and and Mike met me outside the class room and we began to exit the school. ''Hey guys do you want to go see the New Spiderman movie Saturday?'' Anthony asked us before Mike headed into his house, ''sure it sounds like fun!'' Mike cheered high fiving Anthony. ''Okay'' I replied laughing at the two. ''Good, see ya'' Mike said hugging me then going inside. ''uh ~~~~ thanks for...You know hitting Tamzin.'' This shocked me, ''aren't you too dating?'' I ask him eyes wide. ''No, she just throws herself at me. I'm pretty sure if you didn't show her she's not the boss she'd still be hooked on my arm!'' We both laughed continuing on our walk home. As we reached my house I began to feel unsettled again. "~~~~?" "Yes Anthony?" I asked turning to face him. "Can I hang around you guys from now on? I'm getting tired of Tamzin and Billy." He looked sad when he said this to me. "Of course you can! But why didn't you just say something to them?" "I didn't want to hurt their feelings." Okay now I remember why I liked him, he's a really sweet guy. I gave him a smile as i said goodbye and ran into my house to tell Anne about my first and possibly not last detention.


	5. AN

**Hi everyone! I just want to say sorry for not updating. I've been getting really stressed and it hasn't helped my depression at all. But enough of excuses. I have been re-reading this story and ...I hate it. I've decided that I'm going to re-write it. I won't delete any chapters, I'll just go through and fix it up. Hopefully it'll be better and more interesting for you to read. Anyway thanks to anyone who's read this story. I did actually have a lot more written on wattpad but I deleted the story. This one should be faster and easier to correct. Once again thank you and I hope you enjoy the new and improved chapters when I'm done.**


End file.
